a New Hero
by heromaster
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke beat tobi but a woman tell them that he have a son they have to go to tokyo to stop him from his evil plan.
1. Chapter 1

A New Hero

**I do not own Naruto or Burst angel**

**Ch1: Back in action **

It been two years since the war and thanks to Naruto and Sasuke they both save the ninja world now a new enemy is growing stronger and it up to Naruto and Sasuke to save the world once again but this time they will have some help.

Two years Ago

"Sasuke I got an idea" Said a young man with blond hair

"I guess you and I are thinking the same thing" Said a young man with black hair know as Sasuke

The two young man look at else other and knew what they have to do.

"Naruto are you ready!" Sasuke yell

"Hell Yeah" Naruto yell

Sasuke use his Chidori and Naruto use his Rasengan

Naruto look at Sasuke, then he look back at Tobi

They put their hand together

"Wind and lighting Style Resen-dori" Both Sasuke and Naruto yell

They both ran towards Tobi.

"Damn I use to much Chakra" Tobi said

Then before he knew it was hit with the Wind and Lighting Style Resen-dori.

And Tobi was destroy.

Naruto look at Sasuke

"Sasuke why did you help me?" Naruto ask

Sasuke look at Naruto

"Because you still need my help baka" Sasuke said with a smile on his face

Naruto have not seen Sasuke Smile like that before, But the smile went away when he saw Itachi

"Sasuke" Itachi said

"What do you want?" Naruto said

"To tell you and my brother something" Itachi said

He walk over to Sasuke and poke him on the fore head.

"Sorry Sasuke for everything" Itachi said with a Smile on his face

Not long after Sasuke Hug Itachi.

"It alrigth Itachi I know everything" Sasuke said as tears form up in his eyes

**Two Years later**

"Aw man I am done" Naruto said

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Naruto said

"Lord Hokage we have some more Paper for you to sigh" Said a Konoha ninja

"You got to be kidding me" Naruto said look at the papers in front of him

The Konoha ninja left.

Then there was an another knock on the door.

"Sigh… come in" Naruto said sounding annoy

"Well that anyway to talk to the guy who help you beat Tobi?" Sasuke said

"Sasuke" Naruto said with a smile on his face

"So How being Hokage going for you" Sasuke ask

"So far It's a pain in the ass" Naruto said rubbing his neck

The two man laugh.

"Oh that remind me how is my niece doing?" Naruto ask

"She already started ninja academy and she will graduation soon" Sasuke said

Just then a Konoha ninja open the door

"What is it?" Naruto ask

"Sir we have a guess" said the Ninja

The woman walk in the room she had Black hair wear a purple jacket with black pants, her outfit show off her mid section.

"Hello there" Said the Woman

"Who are you?" Sasuke ask

My name is Sei and I am look for the Hokage" Sei said Introduced herself

Naruto look at Sei

"Okay you seen nice but just to make sure Sasuke" Naruto order

"Okay Lord baka" Sasuke said

Naruto look at Sasuke

"Come please" Naruto said with a puppy dog face

"EW Okay fine" Sasuke said

Sasuke close his eyes then reopen

"Sharingan" Sasuke said

"What happening why do I feel this way" Sei said sounding confuse

"What I did is make sure you tell us the truth" Sasuke said

"I don't why you can't Trust me" Sei said

"The last person we trust end trying to kill me and Naruto" Sasuke said

But soon he saw a gun near his head

"What the Hell?" Sasuke said

It was a girl with white hair and wearing a red jacket

"How the hell did she got pass my Sharingan, how she get in here" Sasuke said thinking to himself

"Call off whatever hold you have over Sei right now" The said the young woman

"Sasuke do what she said" Naruto said

"Right" Sasuke said turning off his Sharingan

"Now I need your help Mr. Naruto" Sei said

Naruto put his together.

Sei walk over to Naruto's desk

"I believe you have seen this man before right?" Sei said

Naruto and Sasuke could not believe their eyes Tobi was still alive.

"No way how is that possible" Naruto said

"His Name is not Tobi, the Man you destroy was his Father this is his son Jack Uchiha" Sei said

Naruto and Sasuke was ever more shock that Tobi had a son.

"I didn't know he had a son" Sasuke said

Naruto look at Sei as he remember the battle he and Sasuke had with Tobi, Naruto close his eyes then reopen them.

"Alright we will help you but if what you tell is a lie not even your friend can't help you" Naruto said as his eyes turn from blue to red with slit pupils

Sei Step back.

"What the in the world was that" Sei Said thinking to her self

"Sei we need to get back soon" The woman with white said

"Right I bet Meg is worry about you Jo" Sei said

"So your name is Jo, good I want to fight you again soon" Sasuke said

Jo didn't said a word until.

"Why don't you get better at you fighting skill first then fight again" Jo Said calmly

"What did you said?" Sasuke said as his Sharingan turn back on

"Jo" Sei call for her

Jo and Sei left

"Can't we trust her" Sasuke said

"We have to if this jack person is anything like his father then we may have a fight on our hands" Naruto said sounding worry

Sasuke knew he had a point.

"Alright but who will watch the Village" Said the Ninja

"I will ask Sakura to watch the village" Naruto said

"Go get Sakura" Naruto said

Then there was a another knock on the door.

"Who is it now?" Naruto said

It was Sasuke's Brother Itachi.

"Is everything okay?" Itachi ask

"We have to leave soon" Sasuke said

"We?" Itachi said

Sasuke told his Brother about Sei and jo and how Tobi had a son.

"I see, very well I at Kakashi was is going on" Itachi said before he left

"Let go" Sasuke said

**Two hours Later**

"Good you made we have a long way to get Tokyo" Sei said

"Right" Both Sasuke and Naruto said

They look at the car.

"what is this thing?" Naruto ask

"Oh that right you never seen something like this before have you ?" Sei said

"I heard that Tokyo had charged since we went there but I didn't know it charged that much" Naruto said

"Well you are going to like this" Sei said as she and jo got in the car

"Are you coming?" Sei ask

"We are" Naruto said

Naruto and Sasuke got in the car with them, and the car took off.

**To Be Continued **

**Send me a review or PM**


	2. Chapter 2 new Place

New place

**I do not Own Naruto or Burst angels **

**Ch 2: New Place**

Naruto and Sasuke was sitting in the back, Sasuke was look out the car window

"I Hope that everyone okay" Sasuke said thinking to himself

Naruto was taping his foot.

"Are we there yet?" Naruto ask sounding annoy

"Not yet, but we are getting close" Sei said

**Three Hours later**

The group pull up to a big trailer.

"holy Shit that a big Trailer" Naruto said look at the Trailer

"Naruto you sent a Trailer before?" Sei ask

"Yeah Pervy sage show me what cars and trailer look like before he die" Naruto said

"Pervy sage?" Sei ask

"He mean his master Jiraiya" Sasuke said sounding annoy

"Oh Okay" Sei said

They went inside the trailer.

"Oh Sei, you're back" Said the boy

"Hello Kyohei, where are Meg and Amy?" Sei ask

"They went shopping' Kyohei answer

"Okay once they get back we talk more" Sei said

"Yes ma-am" Naruto said

"Okay" Sasuke said

They where for Meg and Amy to get back from Shopping.

"Hey Sasuke, what do you think of this Jo girl?' Naruto said

"She seen like a good fighter but I have to fight her to see" Sasuke said

"No I mean does she look nice, you know" Naruto said with his fox like smile

Sasuke face turn Beet red by what Naruto just said

"You Know I can hear you right?" Jo said calmly but her face was just a red as Sasuke

"Oh sorry" Naruto said chucking

Just then the trailer door open.

"we're back, we would have got her sooner if Amy just chose what chip she want" Meg said as she pay no mind that Naruto and Sasuke was there

Meg turn around and saw the two men.

"Who the Hell are you?" Meg said

"Calm down Meg, these are friends" Sei said walking in

"Hi I am Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto Introduced himself

"And this is Sasuke Uchiha" Naruto Introduced his friend

Meg look at Naruto

"So you're that Naruto kid, huh" Meg said

"Yep" Naruto said with a smile

Meg's face turn light red

"Wow, he kind cute" Meg said thinking to herself

Amy walk up to Naruto

"You don't look like Naruto" Amy said

"Oh that because I am not wearing my Hokage Jacket" Naruto said

"So what you're name kid?' Sasuke said with his eyes close

"My name is Amy and I am a not a kid" Amy said

"Good now that everyone here, I can go over the Mission" Sei said

Everyone sit down and they ready to hear to what Sei have to said.

"As most of you know Tobi's son Jack is planning to use this thing call the Ten Tailed Wolf" Sei said

Both Naruto and Sasuke look at Sei as if she lost her mind

"Is something Wrong?" Sei ask

"Ten tails is not something you should take lightly" Naruto said

Naruto and Sasuke know that the ten tails so more powerful than the Nine tails.

"We had to fight that thing" Sasuke said

"And it wasn't an easy fight" Naruto said

"I know I had Amy spy on you and your fight with Tobi" Sei said

"**Hey Kid what going on?" **Nine tails ask

Naruto close his eyes

"Is everything okay Naruto?" Sei said

Then Naruto opened his eyes, but his eyes was red

Sei know that wasn't Naruto.

"Who are you?" Sei ask

Meg, Amy and Jo Look at Sei

"What are you talk about Sei that is Naruto" Amy said

"No Naruto had Blue Eyes, this guy has Red Eyes" Jo said

"**You are right I am not Naruto, I am The Nine tails Fox" **Said the Nine Tails

"So you're the one who was seal inside Naruto?" Jo ask

Meg and Amy was lost on what going on.

"**Yes, his Father seal me inside of him**" Said the Nine Tails

"Very good the more help the better" Sei said

Then Naruto took over.

"Good to have you back Naruto" Sei said

"Anyway Jack is planning to make an jindhuuriki " Sei said

Naruto got upset about that jack is use someone to seal the Ten tails inside them

"Damn him" Naruto said with rage in his voice

"Hey don't worry we'll get him" Meg said trying to cheer up Naruto

"Thanks Meg" Naruto said as he put his hand on top of meg's

The two look at each other and pull away from each other

"Sorry about" Meg said as her face turn red

"I-It alright" Naruto said his face turn red too

"Anyway we have to stop jack from make the ten tails" Sei said

"your mission is to find Jack and take him alive" Sei said

"Why alive?" Meg ask

"Because he has something that belong to baylong and we need to get it back" Sei said

"Right we will wait for you outside for you" Naruto said

"Okay" Sei said

The two men wait outside for Jo and Meg.

"Hey Sasuke" Naruto said

"What is it Baka?" Sasuke said in annoy voice

"What happen to Sakura?"

"She dump me for Neji" Sasuke said Sadly

"Damn I know your not to happy" Naruto said

"She said something about" Sasuke said but he cut himself

"About what?" Naruto said

"She said that she doesn't love anymore" Sasuke said

The two girls came out the trailer

"You guy ready to go?" Jo ask

"Yep" Naruto said

"Let go" Sasuke

They left to find jack

"Sei where was jack last know whereabouts" Jo ask

"He was last seen at wherehouse 12 at the docks" Amy said

They made it to the dock.

"So this is the place" Naruto said

Then Sasuke saw a shadow coming there way

"Quick we need to hide" Sasuke said

Naruto and Meg hide behind some boxes as Sasuke and Jo hide in the Shadow.

The man had black hair wearing white shirt with black pants

"So jack what are you going to do now?' a man Said

"I am going to have the ten tails destroy Konoha and make them pay for what they did to my father" Jack said

"Is the ten tails ready yet?' Jack ask

"We are almost ready sir" Said a man

"Good, let me know if you are ready" Jack said before he walk off

"Yes sir" Said the man

"Oh one more thing take care of the little rats for me" Jack said

"Yes sir" Said a Man

"Rats, what is he talking about?" Meg ask

Just then the man that jack was talking to appear behide Naruto and Meg.

"Shit" Naruto said as he pick up meg and dodge the man attack

"Meg are you okay?' Naruto said

"Yeah I okay" Meg said

The man had a sword with a little blood on it

"Naruto you are hurt" Meg said

"It okay Meg" Naruto said

"Why don't you tell your friends to come out" Said The Man

Sasuke and Jo walk out of the Shadow

"Long time no see, Sasuke" Said the Man

Sasuke know who it was

"Yeah back at you Tyson Uchiha" Sasuke said

Naruto, Meg and Jo was shock that Sasuke know this Guy.

"How do you Know him?" Jo Ask

"He is Itachi's half Brother" Sasuke said

"WHAT!" Naruto, Meg and Jo Said

"How is my brother?" Tyson ask

Sasuke did said a word to him, the two close their eyes, them they reopen

"Sharingan" Both Sasuke and Tyson said

"I will draw his fire you take him when his guard is down" Sasuke said

"Alright lets This" Naruto said

Then Meg's cell went off

"Hello, Sei" Meg said

"What is going on?" Sei said

"Jack found out that we where here and Sasuke's Half Brother show and they are about to Fight" Meg said

"Damn it, so he knew that we will be there" Sei said

Jo, Naruto and Sasuke was getting ready to fight Tyson.

"Naruto take Meg and go after Jack, We can't let him get away" Sasuke said

"Right, Come on Meg let go" Naruto said

"Baka" Jo said

Naruto turn around and look at Jo

"Keep Meg Safe, if you don't I will kill you" Jo said

"I will" Naruto said

"Wait, Naruto we just can't leave them here" Meg said sound worry

"It okay I think that they can take him down" Naruto said

Naruto and Meg Left and went after Jack.

Sasuke look at Jo

"You ready?" Sasuke ask

"Yeah" Jo said

Sasuke Throw his Ninja Stars at Tyson , but he Block it with his Sword then Jo Follow up by shooting at him. But again He Block it with his sword.

"Water Style Water Wolf Justu" Tyson yell

Then a wolf made of Water when after Jo and Sasuke.

"Damn it, Fire Style: fire Ball Justu" Sasuke said

He blow out Fire and it stop the water from hitting them.

"Okay let see you stop this" Tyson said

"Ninja Art: Poison Fog" Tyson

Sasuke saw the poison coming at them

"Wind Style: Air burst" Sasuke said

Them he suck in air that did not have poison and blow out air that got rid of the Poison.

Then Tyson throw his Ninja stars at Sasuke and Jo

Jo Shot at the one of the Ninja stars and made one of them hit each other.

"Not Bad woman but" Tyson said

Tyson made Hand sighs for the summoning justu

Sasuke when after Tyson and hit him in the gut then kick him in the air.

"This time I am not Holding back" Sasuke said

Then he look like he was about to use the lotus then he learn from lee

But it he turn him over to kick but Tyson block the first, but then he use his arm and hit him in the gut

Then he hit again then before Tyson hit the ground Sasuke drop kick him the gut

"Barrage of Lions!" Sasuke yell

Then he jump back to see if he was still alive.

"Not Bad Sasuke" Jo said

Sasuke did not said a word because he knew that Tyson was still alive. Just then he jump up to his feet.

"Aww Sorry Sasuke but that won't work" Tyson said

Then Tyson made hands sighs.

"Ninja art: Black chaos Justu" Tyson said

Then the sky turn black. Then a red Chakra form around Tyson.

"What is that?" Sasuke ask

"It a Justu that give back the Charka that I lost during the fight and it heals all my wounds" Tyson said

Then Jo shot at Tyson, However It did not work the wounds heal up.

"Damn it All" Jo said

"What are we going to do?, a Justu that he can Heal himself at anytime not only that gun or Ninjustu won't work" Sasuke said thinking to himself

**To Be Continued**

**That the end for Ch 2 I hope you like it Send me a Pm Or review to tell me what you think **

**See Ya XD**


	3. Chapter 3 New Battle

**I do not own Naruto or Burst angels**

CH3: New Battle

Meg and Naruto went after Jack, But they lost him.

"Damn it, where did he go" Meg said

"Hold on" Naruto said

Meg look at Naruto

"What are you doing?" Meg

"Sage Mode" Naruto said to himself

Then he had eyes like a frog and he had orange ring around his eyes

"Now we can find him" Naruto said

He use his sage justu to find jack, then he pinpoint his last.

"He is at that built Naruto said

"Okay let get going" Meg said

Naruto and Meg ran to the Built.

**Meanwhile back at the dock**

Jo and Sasuke had their hands full, not only Tyson can heal himself he also have the Sharingan.

"Damn it" Jo said try to pick her self up

Sasuke attack but Tyson kick him in the gut and throw him at Jo

"Sasuke" Jo said

"Yeah I know" Sasuke said

The two look at each other then they when after Tyson.

"Attacking me all at once you damn well that wouldn't work" Tyson said

Sasuke and Jo had an smile on their face.

"don't undermate us!" Both Sasuke and Jo said

They both kick Tyson in the face at the same time, then Jo kick him in the gut then Sasuke follow up with the Fire ball Justu. After that Jo pull out her gun and shot at him three time in the leg, then Sasuke Finnish him off with the Chidoi.

"It over" Sasuke said

"How could I been beated but a boy" Tyson said

"I told before you can't beat me or Jo" Sasuke said

Jo face turn beet red from what Sasuke said. Sasuke started to remember how Tyson was a good kid.

**Flashback**

"Hello" Little Sasuke said

"Hello Mr. Sasuke" Little Tyson

"Nice to meet you my name is Tyson" Tyson Introduced himself

"Likewise my name is Sasuke" Sasuke Introduced himself

"Oh Sasuke I see you met our Half brother" Itachi said

"Huh he our half brother?" Sasuke said

"That right" Itachi said

"how is he are half brother?" Sasuke ask

"Well before mom and dad got marry, dad was marry was marry to someone else" Itachi answer

"Wow" Sasuke said

Tyson, Sasuke and Itachi use to play together all the time, but when Tyson had to move they never saw he again.

**Flashback Over **

"Tyson you were my half Brother" Sasuke said

Sasuke went to Jo to see if she is alright.

"Are you Okay?" Sasuke Ask

Jo Try getting up but she could not.

"Son of a Bitch, I can't move" Jo Said

Sasuke pick up Jo and take her back to trailer.

"Wait we have to go back and kill him" Jo Said

"He can't fight, I hit him in the heart so by the time we find Naruto and Meg he will die" Sasuke said

"Thanks Sasuke" Jo Said as her face turn red

"You're Welcome" Sasuke said

"I think I can walk from here" Jo said

Jo Look at Sasuke and saw that he was hurt badly.

"Looks like it my turn then: Jo Said helping Sasuke up

They started looking for Naruto and Meg.

**To Be continued**

**Send me a Review or PM**

**See ya in Ch 4 XD**


	4. Chapter 4 New Plan

I do not Own Naruto or Burst Angels

Ch 4: new Plan

Meg and Naruto made their way to the built, and they went inside.

"What is this place?" Meg ask

"This look like a lab" Naruto said

Naruto and Meg saw that jack is using Human to make the ten tails

"That sick freak he treating these people as lab rat" Naruto said with auger in his voice

"Naruto look" Meg said

Naruto look up and Jack.

"You!" Naruto said as he use the power of the nine tails

"Ah the Nine tails good to see you" Jack said

Naruto couldn't help but to feel Auger, after all he is Tobi's Son not only that he turning human into labrats.

Meg feel the same way as Naruto what Jack was doing was wrong.

"Do you Hate Me boy, you want to kill me?" Jack Ask

"Cut the Crap" Both Meg and Naruto said

"What you are doing here is wrong you need to stop this" Naruto said

Jack just look at Naruto and laugh at him.

"That a Laugh, you're going to stop me Nine tails" Jack ask

"His name is Naruto" Meg said in a upset tone

"Well I have other things to do like destroys your home Naruto" Jack said

"Like I would let you" Naruto said

Naruto and Meg went after jack then Naruto use the shadow clone to stop him

"I Got you Now" Naruto said

"You think so" Jack ask

Then a puff of smoke came out of no where

"What a Shadow clone" Naruto said

"Sorry Naruto I don't have time to play with you and your Girlfriend" Jack said

Then a Big Fire ball came out of nowhere and destroy the building. But thanks to Naruto quick thinking he use his Rasengan to block the Fire ball.

"That was too close" Naruto said holding Meg

Meg face turn red, her heart beat so fast it feel like it was about to pop out of her chest

"Naruto" Meg said thinking to herself

"I won't let you get away with this" Naruto said

Naruto and Meg want back to trailer, alone the way back Meg was worry about Naruto.

"Hey Naruto are you okay?" Meg said

"Huh, yeah I am okay it just that guy is a jackass and he need to be stop" Naruto said

"And another thing why does he keep calling you the Nine tails?" Meg ask

"It a long Story" Naruto said

"We got time, it a long way back to the trailer" Meg said

"Alright" Naruto said

Naruto told Meg everything and how he is the Nine talis Jindnuuriki. And how he save the Ninja world.

"So your dad put that thing inside of you?" Meg ask

"Yep" Naruto said

"But he did it to keep my home safe from harm" Naruto said

"Okay what is the ten tails?" Meg ask

"Well long story short it a wolf with ten tails and it much more powerful then Nine tails" Naruto said

"Well damn how are we going to beat that thing" Meg said

"By never giving up" Naruto said

"But Naruto what if he kill you" Meg said sounding worry

Naruto look into Meg's eyes

"I Will never die that is a promise of a life time" Naruto said

Naruto and Meg Kiss.

**Later on**

"We are back" Meg said

Naruto saw that Sasuke was badly hurt.

"So what happen to you?" Naruto said chuckled

"You should see the other guy" Sasuke said chuckled

The two men laugh at each other.

"So Did you and Meg Kiss" Amy said teased

Naruto and Meg's face turn beet Red from Amy Just Said

"That None of your business" Meg as her face turn red

"Good you all made it back" Sei Said

"So What the Plan Sei?" Sasuke said trying to get up

"Sit down Sasuke you can't even move at this point" Jo said

"Fine, Naruto did you find Jack" Sasuke ask

"Yeah but he got away" Naruto said

"Damn did he find a Jindhuuriki host" Sasuke said

"No, Not yet" Naruto said

"Good then we still have time" Sei said

"Me and Meg can keep looking for Jack" Naruto said

"Good we will call you soon" Sei said

"Have fun you too" Amy said

Naruto and Meg face turn red when they knew that Amy was hinting at something.

"Sasuke are you going to be okay?' Jo ask

"Yeah I will" Sasuke said

"Amy I need you to track down Jack" Sei said

"Aw I want to see if Jo and Sasuke Kiss" Amy said

Sei look at Amy

"Alright, I will look for Jack" Amy said as she when into her room

Sei walk towards the door.

"Where are you Going?" Sasuke ask

"I am going Pick up Kyohei from school" Sei said

Then she left the trailer.

Sasuke and Jo sit for hours not said a word until

"Sasuke" Jo said

"Yeah" Sasuke said

"What do your Brother look like?" Jo ask

"You are look at him" Sasuke said

"What do you mean?" Jo ask

"Well he and I look alike but I have duck butt hair and Itachi doesn't" Sasuke said

"I See…Hey Sasuke" Jo said

"Yeah" Sasuke

Jo walk over to Sasuke

"Jo, What are you doing?" Sasuke said

Jo jump on top of Sasuke then she kiss him.

**Meanwhile in the Konha **

"Is Everything okay Ino-Chan?" Hinata ask

"I don't know why but I feel that a girl took my Sasuke away" Ino said

"Um, Ino-Chan he not going out with you remember?" Hinata said

Ino did not said a another word.

**Back to where Jo and Sasuke was at**

The first time in his life Sasuke heart stated to beat fast and his face turn beet red, but he knew that this

Love was for real. However it was short live when Amy Came out her Room.

"When to love bird try suck each other face off get Sei I found Jack"

Jo quickly got off of Sasuke.

"Thanks" Sasuke said as his face turn red

"For What?" Jo ask

"For Help my Fight my Half Brother" Sasuke said his face still red

Jo couldn't help to think about this but.

"He look cute when he is thanking someone" Jo said thinking to herself

Just then Jo's call when off.

"Hello" Jo answers

"Why hello Jo and I hope Sasuke is when you" Jack said

Sasuke and Jo was surprise that Jack had call them.

"What do you want" Sasuke said

"I just want to destroys the Leaf Village and you are going to help me" Jack said

"What, why the hell would we do that?" Jo Ask

"Because if you don't you never see Meg ever again" Jack said

Just then Sei was Helping Naruto to the door.

"Naruto, what happened?" Sasuke said

"They Jump me and not only that they somehow seal off my powers with the Nine tails" Naruto said

"don't worry your powers will come back but by then it will be to late" Jack Said

However Before they could find out where Jack was he hang up his call

"Damn it all!" Naruto said with a I am pissed tone

"**Kid I am sorry if they hadn't seal off my powers Meg will still be here" **Kurama Said

"It Alrigth, you didn't know that was going to happen" Naruto said

"Naruto" Jo Said

"Yeah let get Meg back" Naruto said

"He want a Battle we'll give him one" Naruto said

"Don't worry Meg, I am Coming" Naruto said

After that he got his powers back and he went into Chakra mode

"Let go to our final Battle" Naruto said

And they Made there way back to Konha

**To Be Continued **

**Send me a Review or PM**


	5. Chapter 5 Save Meg

**I Do not own Naruto or Burst angels**

**Ch5: Save Meg**

Naruto and the other was getting ready to fight but Naruto was more then ready.

"Hey guys are you ready?" Naruto yell

Sasuke and Jo came out of the trailer.

"Yeah let go and get Meg" Jo said

"Hold on Jo" Sei said

They turn around

"Take this with you" Sei said

They saw the back of the Trailer open up.

"Good thinking" Sasuke said

"We can use this" Sasuke said with a evil smile

**Meanwhile at Jack hideout**

"When Naruto or Jo get here they are going to kick you Ass!" Meg yell

"Damn will that woman shut up" Jack said holding his ears

Just then a ninja appear.

"So have you found a jinchcriki yet?" Jack said

"Um no I have not" said the unknown Ninja

Jack did not said a word then he had an idea.

"I know someone we can use" Jack said

"who is it master" Said the unknown ninja

Jack look at Meg then he walk over toward her, then he use his Sharingan and put her to sleep

"You will make a fine host" Jack said

**Back in Konoha**

"I hope that Naruto is okay" Hinata said

"I am Sure he is fine" Itachi said

Hinata and Itachi became good friends since Naruto and Sasuke battle with Tobi. And they just got back from a Mission that Naruto Had give them before he left with Sasuke.

"Yeah you're right" Hinata said

But their Happiest was short live when a Hugh Fire ball came out of no where.

"Fire Style : Fire Ball Jutsu!" Itachi said

His Fire ball hit the big fire ball.

"What was that All about?" Hinata said

Then Jack appear in front of Itachi and Hinata.

"Who are you?" Hinata ask Coldly

"Well I would tell you but you will be dead in a sec" Jack said

Then he step aside and he show Meg. Without Warring She Attack The Two Ninja, Hinata try to stop Meg but she slap her into a wall. Then when after Itachi disappear from his line of vision .

"If I were you I would look up" Jack said

Then Itachi look up only to hit by Meg Drop Kick.

"You goting stronger Itachi" Jack said

Itachi was behind Jack

"Tell me what are planning Jack?" Itachi said coldly

"You should know I am going to finish what the Uchiha had stated" Jack said

"I am going to take back what belong to the Uchiha" Jack said as he disappear

Then Meg drop Kick Itachi but He Block it just in time.

**At the Front of the Konoha **

"We are here" Amy said

"Alright we will meet you at" Naruto said but he was cut off

He turn around and hear a powerful roar that send a shock wave.

"What the Hell was that?" Sasuke said

"**Kid it the ten Tails**" Kurama said

"Yeah I know" Naruto said

"What did the Nine tails said?" Sei ask

"He said that that was the Ten Tails just now" Naruto said

"What did they Found a Host?" Sasuke said

"Look like it" Naruto said

Then they heard a loud Boom that almost knock over the Trailer.

"Let go" Sasuke said

In the village was beening destroy by a super power Meg. Just then the ten tails Chakra took over her body and she grew the first tail.

"**Kid She Getting Stronger by the Sec**" Kurama said

"She?" Naruto said thinking to himself

"**The Ten Tails host is your Girlfriend Meg**" Kurama said with a upset tone

Naruto couldn't believe that Meg became the ten tails host

"**Don't Worry Kid she only grew the first tail we still have time**" Kurama said

"So Who is the ten tails host?" Jo ask

Naruto didn't want to tell Jo but he knew that he had to.

"It Meg" Naruto said sadly

Both Jo and Sasuke couldn't Believe what Naruto was said

"Naruto if this you idea of a Joke, it not funny" Sasuke said with a upset tone

"That what Kurama said, but don't worry we will save her" Naruto said with smile on his face

That gave Jo Hope that her friend can be save.

**During The fight **

Itachi had a hard time keeping up with Meg

"Damn it, I am almost out of Chakra" Itachi said to himself

Just then he heard a loud chirp

"Lighting Blade!" Said a man with white Hair

But Meg just use her one tail to block it

It was Kakashi

"Are you Alrigh?" Kakashi ask

"I am okay" Itachi said

"So this is the Ten tails Wolf her Chakra surpass the Nine tails Chakra, but it look like it has one tail we can handle this" Kakashi said thinking to himself

"You think so" Jack said

The he clap his Hands and Meg grew the 2nd tail

"And one more thing for each tail she grow she get stronger than before" Jack said with a evil laugh

Then Meg when after Kakashi and Itachi

"Oh Shit" Both Kakashi And Itachi said

**Some where in the Village **

"The ten tails did all of this?" Sasuke ask

As they walk through they saw many people face down. Most of them was dead, others badly hurt

Naruto was piss.

"I going to Kill Him" Naruto said in a piss off tone

Sasuke had seen Naruto Mad before but never like this and he can't blame him he was just as upset as Naruto.

"Let go" Jo said in a upset tone

They race off to Where Kakashi and Itachi was fighting at.

**Back at the Fight**

"Damn it all" Kakashi said holding his arm

Itachi was just as bad as Kakashi he had blood coming out his right arm and his Left was gone.

"Damn I could I let that happen" Itachi Said

Just then Naruto, Sasuke and Jo made it just in time

"Damn Big brother you look like Shit" Sasuke said

"What took you so long getting back anyway?" Itachi ask

"Well let just said I had a good time for the first time in my life" Sasuke said

Itachi look at Sasuke as if he lost his mind, but he look over and saw Jo.

"I guess that your girlfriend, right?" Itachi ask

Sasuke and Jo Face turn red

Naruto look at Jack with such Anger

"You, son of a Bitch I am going to kill you" Naruto yell

"That if you can Naruto" Jack said

Then Naruto when after Jack but he was stop by Meg who Punch him into a wall.

"Naruto!" Everyone said

"MA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA, is that all you got Naruto?" Jack said

Naruto pull himself out of the rub.

"I got to save Meg" Naruto said thinking to himself

"**I Got an idea**" Kurama said

"What is it?" Naruto ask

"**I can pull out the ten tails and seal inside of a jar**" Kurama said

"This won't kill Meg right?" Naruto ask

"**Yeah I use it before your father seal me inside of you**" Kurama said

"**Can it work if you are in Chakra mode**" Kurama said

"I am Guess that we need to weaken her first" Naruto said

"**Yeah**" Kurama said

Naruto look at Meg

"Meg I am going to save you just hang on" Naruto said

"**Nar-u-to**" Meg said

"Is she trying to take her body back?" Naruto ask himself

"Sasuke, Jo Sit this one out" Naruto said

"What you can't take her on you will die" Jo said

Sasuke put his hand inside Jo's Hands

"It Alright he know what is doing" Sasuke said

Then Naruto slap his hand together and her transforms into Chakra Mode.

"Here I come Meg" Naruto said

Then he went after Meg, the Battle last for almost three Hours and Meg stated to wear down.

"Now" Naruto said

He use the hand sighs for a summoning. He summoned a jar for the Ten Tails. Then he use the Hand sights for a New Jutsu, Inside Naruto Kurama did the same thing.

"Ninja Art: Ten Wolf seal!" Both Naruto and Kurama said

Then a small tornado came out the jar and hit Meg. Then the Ten Tails Chakra went inside jar seal it away for another 1000th years. Meg turn back to herself.

"It work" Naruto said

Naruto turn off Chakra mode and ran to Meg's aid

"Meg wake up" Naruto said as he start to cry

Meg open her eyes and saw Naruto over top of her crying.

"Naruto, why are you crying?" Meg ask weakly

"Meg, thank god you are alive" Naruto said

"Well that plan back fire look like we withdraw for now" Jack said

"Sorry but this where you die" Sasuke said

He jump and hit him with Chidori , however it was a shadow clone.

"Damn you" Sasuke said

"If you wish to kill me come find me, meet me at final valley we will end thing there" Jack said

Then he Disappear.

"Naruto" Sasuke said

"Yeah I know let end this now" Naruto said

"I am coming with you guys" Meg said trying to get up

"No Still here and rest" Naruto said

Meg hit Naruto on the head

"Ow, what was that for?" Naruto ask

"There no way in hell I am going to let that jackass get away with this" Meg said in a piss off tone

"I am with Meg on this one, that asshole need to be Stop" Jo said

"Then go then" Naruto said

The four made there way to final Valley.

**To Be Continued**

**Send me a PM or review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am sorry this took so long I have been busy with other stuff, But here you go**

**I do not know Naruto or Burst angles**

**Final Ch: farewell part 1**

Naruto, Sasuke, Meg and Jo made it to Final Valley, and they look for Jack and he was no where to be found.

"Where the hell is he?" Naruto ask

"He have to be some where" Meg said

"You call?" Jack said

Everyone turn

"I am happy that you made, but now it time to die" Jack said

"The only who going to die is you" Sasuke said

Then Naruto when after Jack and punch him in the face.

"Nice one Naruto!" Meg said

But Jack just got up and brash it off

"Not bad, but you are going have to better then" Jack said

That just made Naruto mad, then Sasuke and Jo attack jack at the same time but he block it

"You guys are going to be trouble, I better fight you with everything I got" Jack said

Then Jack close his eyes then reopen, his eyes that was once black are now red

"Sharingan" jack said

Then in a flash he kick Naruto in the head sending him fly into the water then punch Sasuke in the face in the face send flying as well leaving Meg and Jo.

"Your turn girls" Jack said with a evil tone

Then he Punch Meg in the gut causing her to pass out then he punch Jo in the face ten time before he kick her in the gut. She spit out a little blood but then she feel her whole body fell down then she throw up some blood.

"Oh my bad I forgot to tell you this but my powers are stronger then Madara Uchiha and Tobi put together" Jack said

Everyone eyes grow big after that.

"There no damn way that this guy is that powerful" Naruto said

"Something telling he not lying to us" Sasuke said trying to pick himself up

Naruto saw that Meg was knock out and Naruto was piss then when after Jack the 2nd time, only this time Jack kick him the gut then elbow him in the face causing him to fall backwards but Naruto jump to his feet then Sasuke got behind Jack and drop kick him. But he jump out of the way then Jo put out her gun and fire five rounds at him but all of them miss.

"Try as you might but nothing you do will defeat me" Jack said

"That what you think" Meg said

Jack turn around only to see that Meg Fist hit him in the face sending him flying. Jack stop himself.

"Look like you still have some of the Ten tails power" Jack said

Naruto was shock that Meg did that but he was happy that she was okay.

"Let's kick his ass" Meg said

The four attack Jack, Naruto kick him the gut then he ax kick him down to where Jo and Sasuke was waiting for him, then they kick him 100 time the punch him towards Meg after that she kick 200 time then punch him 5000 time then Naruto finish it with a rasengan to the gut.

"It over" Sasuke said

Then the beat down jack disappear.

"What a Shadow clone!" Naruto said

"Is that all you got?" Jack ask

"Thank you for show how the Rasengan work Naruto, now I can use it" Jack said with a evil smile

"But how?" Naruto ask

"See my Sharingan can do more then just copy Jutsu, it break down the Jutsu to a point that I understand it without have to go through training to learn it" Jack said

Then he form a ball of Chakra in his hands, he disappear and reappear in front of Naruto.

"Rasengan!" Jack said

Then Naruto went flying into a near by wall, but Jack was not done he ran after Naruto and kick him into the air before he the wall the jump and drop kick him down to ground.

"Naruto!" Meg yell

"No way" Sasuke said

"How did he do that" Jo said to herself

Jack look at Jo, Meg, Sasuke with a I am going to rape you look.

"Oh shit" Jo, Meg and Sasuke said

**Inside Naruto's Mind**

"Man what the fuck hit me?" Naruto said trying to get up

"**Jack knock you out**" Kurama said

"Well time to use the move I learn" Naruto said

Kurama was confuse about what Naruto just said.

"**What did you mean?" **Kurama ask

"I need your help" Naruto said

Kurama couldn't help but chuckled.

"**Alright kiddo let do this**" Kurama said

**Meanwhile back at the battle **

Meg, Jo and Sasuke was overwhelm by Jack.

"Damn it all" Sasuke said

Just then a yellow light came out of the rock were Naruto was at.

"What the Hell was that?" Jack ask

But before Jack could do anything he was hit by Naruto in Chakra mode two.

"You Guys okay?" Naruto ask

Jack got up and look at Naruto with such anger that he can's stand it.

"Not bad asshole, but that was just a luck hit" Jack said

Then he close his eyes then reopen.

"This time I will kill you all" Jack said

Then the susano'o appear before them

"This is the other power that I have, I hope you are ready to die" Jack said

"No are you?" Naruto ask

Then Naruto clap his hands together then a brlight light came from Naruto, before long he made his vision of the Susano'o.

"Naruto how are you doing this" Sasuke ask

"Well let just said that I someone inside of me is help me" Naruto said with a fox smile

Jack and Naruto look at each other ready to make the first the move.

"Let end this" Naruto said

"**Kid you can only use this power for five mins**" Kurama said

"Five Mins is all I need" Naruto said

**To be continued **

**I am so sorry that this took so long, any way the final part of the story will be finnsh soon you please wait a little bit long.**

**Send me a Pm Or Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Naruto or Burst angels**

**Final Ch: Farewell part 2**

Naruto and Jack look at each really to fight

"Kid, You can only use this form for five mins" Kurama said

"Five Mins is all I need" Naruto said

Then the two attack each other, Naruto started off with a tackle to Jack's Susan'o but Jack block It.

"Is that all you got?" Jack ask

Then Jo put out her gun and shoot at jack but his Susan'o block

"Damn it" Jo said

Then Jack Susan'o back hand Jo sending her fly into a wall but Sasuke grab her before she hit the wall.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke ask

"Yeah I am okay" Jo said

Then Jack shot an energy arrow at Naruto's Susan'o and cause him pain.

"Damn it, you mean if the My Susan'o take a hit I feel it too?" Naruto said thinking to himself

Jack look At Naruto and smile evilly.

"Why are you smiling?" Meg ask in a piss off tone

"Because I am going to win this battle" Jack said

Five mins have pass and Naruto's Susan'o disappear.

"Damn it" Naruto said

"Now this is the end" Jack said

Just when Jack was about to Attack Naruto, a purple hand appear and block, it was Sasuke's Susan'o

"Wow, Naruto after all these years you still need be save" Sasuke said

"Thanks" Naruto said

Naruto had idea

"Sasuke can you buy me some time?" Naruto ask

"You have a plan?" Sasuke ask

"You know I always do" Naruto said

Then Sasuke attack Jack

"Meg come here" Naruto said

Meg ran to Naruto aid.

"Yes, Naruto?" Meg ask

"I have a Jutsu that can help us beat Jack once and for all, But I need your help" Naruto said

"Are you crazy she can use Jutsu" Jo said

"You are right but I am going to help her" Naruto said

**During the Battle**

Sasuke was have a hard time keeping up with Jack.

"Son of a Bitch" Sasuke said trying to get up from the ground

"Well Sasuke, any last word?" Jack ask

Sasuke had an smile on his face.

"Are you happy that you are about to die?" Jack ask

"No, I am happy that Meg and Naruto is going to kick your ass" Sasuke said

Then he disappear like Lighting

"A Lighting style Shadow clone?" Jack Said sounding surprise

Then turn around and saw Meg and Naruto running up to him with a blue ball in their hand

"No, I use too much chakra just like my dad" Jack said

Then Meg and Naruto hit Jack in the gut

"**RASEGAN!"** Both Meg and Naruto said

Then the Chakra ball send him flying into a wall, they walk over to Jack to see if he was still alive.

"Damn, to Think I was beat but the nine tails" Jack said as he spit out blood

Jack pass out then he die.

"Jack if you haven't turn evil wound you and I wound have been friends?" Naruto said to himself

**Two weeks Later**

Jo, Meg, Amy and Sei was at village gates

"Naruto-Kun, why don't you come with us?" Meg ask

Naruto look at the ground and he know he can't leave his home

"Sorry Meg I can't," Naruto said sadly

Meg look at ground but she knew that she can't make him leave his home

"But I can come visit you" Naruto said

Meg couldn't hold her happiest and she ran up give Naruto a hug then kiss him on the lips

"Looks like you got yourself a new girlfriend" Sasuke said

Naruto look at Sasuke and see that Jo and Sasuke was holding hands

"Like you are the one to talk" Naruto said in joke like tone

Then Sasuke and Naruto said there goodbyes, then Meg and Jo Back to Sasuke and Naruto and they said this.

"You are good in battle, next time let how good you guys are in bed" Both Meg And Jo said in a seduction tone.

Both Naruto and Sasuke face turn beet red from that and then they look at each other.

"Well we can use a little break right Sasuke?" Naruto said nervously

"I guess you are right Naruto, let go get my stuff that my brother use when he go out with girls" Sasuke Said Nervously

And they ran to the drug store and they ran back to where Meg and Jo are at.

"Let Go" Both Naruto and Sasuke said as there face was still red

**The End**

**Send me A PM or review **

**Thank you for reading my fan fiction and for your time have a good day**

**Naruto: Believe it **


End file.
